


Time and Again

by alixcat



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I had this fic written since before I even finished 26, M/M, i just love beau and jester teasing caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixcat/pseuds/alixcat
Summary: Everyone is tired, and with Jester, that tends to lead to some fun mischief.
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Time and Again

It had been a long day. A very long day. Everyone was tired, so each member of the Mighty Nein found some sort of couch, chair, or other comfortable place to relax. The whole group, it seemed, was exhausted, except for Jester, who was all too eager to be as annoying as possible. 

“Hey, Cayyyy-lebbbbb~,” the tiefling’s voice cooed. “Do you think Essek would be good in a fight like today?” Her head tilted like a puppy’s. “I just think that, with him being a wizard, it might be a bit dangerous.”

Caleb scrunched his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Well, considering that I am also a wizard, I think that he would be just fine,  _ ja _ ? Now can I please get back to my nap?”

“I know that  _ you’re _ a wizard, but you are very different wizards. He does fancy stuff and you light things on fire. They’re very different, you know.”

“Yes, well, you saw what he did with the uh… the prisoner. But what I do know is that he is a powerful wizard. Is there something that you are trying to get at or are you just having fun bothering me?”

Beau let out a slight cough that was obviously her attempt at holding back a laugh. Opening his eyes, Caleb saw that Jester was leaning in very close to his face. He lowered himself further into the cushions of the couch he was sitting on and tried to gently push her away. 

“You know, you could still learn a thing or two about personal space.” Snapping his fingers, Caleb summoned Frumpkin on Jester’s back, throwing her off her balance enough that he could finish pushing her away. 

“Says the guy that just summoned a magical cat on someone’s back.” Beau chimed up from the corner she had settled down in. “I don’t know Jester, I think Essek could easily handle himself.”

“Thank you, Beauregard.” Caleb leaned entirely into the couch, hoping that the conversation had been concluded. 

“If it was Essek versus Caleb, who would win?” Jester pulled a chair up and sat cross-legged on it, this time leaning towards Beau. “I think Caleb.”

“Essek is pretty powerful. He’s not the Shadowhand for nothing.” Beau shrugged. 

“But I mean, Caleb is  _ also  _ very powerful. He’s done some pretty cool stuff.”

“Essek could beat me in a fight any day.” Caleb didn’t realize what he was saying until it was out of his mouth, and then he dearly regretted opening it. 

“Oh, is that so?” Beau had a mischievous glint in her eyes - more so than usual, which worried Caleb. 

“He is a much more powerful wizard than I am and I am sure he has some rather powerful spells I am not even capable of casting. He is also very agile and a lot of my spells are projectile, soI’m sure he could easily dodge them.”

“Not to mention he’s much better looking than you are.” Jester stage-whispered.

“Exactly. He’s very-” Caleb didn’t get to finish before he was interrupted by Beau letting out a loud snort. “What? What did I say?”

“Jester! I can’t believe you got him to say that!” She looked like she was about to cry from laughing.

“Got me to say wh-” He could feel his face become bright red as he realized what he had agreed with. “Oh, fuck you two.”


End file.
